One aspect relates to a layered structure and another to a method for producing a layered structure. Prior methods describe layered structures having layers differing in conductivity which are usually produced through the use of laborious sputtering processes. This involves the use of complex equipment for maintenance of the process conditions and, in addition, expensive methods for vaporization of the materials used for sputtering. In general, it is desired to overcome, at least in part, the disadvantages resulting according to the prior art.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.